


Caught Up

by madeleinegg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader is sad, Soft!Spencer, Spencer comforts reader, hotel room softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleinegg/pseuds/madeleinegg
Summary: When Y/N is finding it hard to cope after a case, Spencer is there for her like always, but this time, their discussion leads to something more.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 75
Collections: Reid





	Caught Up

“Hey guys, I’m gonna head up to my room, I’m absolutely beat.” You sighed, trying not to show the team just how emotionally exhausted you were after the last case.

“Wheels up at 8am tomorrow don’t forget.” Hotch called after you on your way to the lifts.

You’d been in Seattle for the last week, chasing an unsub who preyed on vulnerable young women, blitz attacking them whilst they walked alone. All looked identical to you.   
You had tried not to let it bother you too much but you knew Spencer had picked up on it. 

You stared at your reflection in the mirror in the lift, the soft whirring of the mechanics soothing you. No wonder Spencer had been worried about you. Dark circles from nightmares which plagued your sleep, were predominant on your face.   
Of course JJ had asked you if you were okay the first time she saw them, but you blamed not being able to sleep on a constantly dripping faucet in the bathroom.

As the lift reached your floor, you were grateful to know that tomorrow you’d be heading back home to D.C. where you knew you’d finally be able to sleep.

Sliding your keycard into your door, you felt the familiar lump in your throat as tears began to blur your vision. For once, you let them fall, you deserved it. You finally got the door open and dragged your feet towards the bed.

Pulling back the covers, you kicked off your boots and slumped onto the bed and stretched the covers up around you, trying to find some semblance of comfort. At that moment, all you wanted was a hug, to be held whilst you cried yourself to sleep. 

Snuggling further under the covers, you wrapped your arms around yourself and thought of what tomorrow would bring. Shared muffins on the jet, the comforting smell of your hot chocolate mixed with the smell of Spencer’s too strong coffee, the softness of the blanket you knew Spencer would inevitably give you from his bag, falling asleep on his shoulder like you always did. With these thoughts, you felt yourself finally drifting to sleep, the tears slowing.

There was a soft knock on the door. You knew who it would be. 

Groaning, you pushed yourself up off the bed as the knock came again, more insistent this time. 

“Coming.” You sniffed, as you opened the door to find Spencer, his arms wide open, ready to give you the hug he knew you desperately needed.

“Hey Y/N,” enveloping you in his arms, “can I come in?”

You pulled away from the hug and looked at him, finding only kindness and worry in his eyes.

“Yeah ‘course Spence.” You replied, walking back to the bed and tucking yourself back in. You tipped your head, indicating for Spencer to get in the bed on the other side. 

Unlooping his satchel from around his shoulders and bending down to unlace his Converse, he smiled at you as he moved to climb into the other side of the bed. He patted the mattress next to him and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you to him.

You stayed like that for a while, your head against his chest, his hand on your back, rubbing small circles. Spencer moved his hand and grasped yours. 

You’d done this before, every time a case got to one of you. It soothed you, knowing that you had your best friend there for you whenever you needed him. Of course, there was a part of you that had always hoped for more, but you didn’t want to ruin how close you two were.

“You okay?” Spencer finally spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over you both.

You knew it was his way of asking you to talk about what was going on in your head and you always told him, no matter how hard it was for you to do so.

“Spence, I, uh,” You stammered, not really knowing where to start, “Every time I saw their pictures on the board, you know. And god, talking to their parents. Spence I really didn’t want to, I knew it would make things worse for me, but I did it. I wanted to find the bastard that killed them. I know Hotch would’ve let Emily take my place and go with Morgan but I felt like I had to go…”

You could feel the tears beginning to form again and Spencer gave you a reassuring squeeze, silently encouraging you to continue. 

“When we finally got him… I can’t get the way he looked at me out of my head… just like I was worthless and I can’t believe that is the last thing those poor girls had to see before they died…” You trailed off, not knowing how to carry on.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that right, Y/N?” Your heart fluttered dangerously at those words. “You didn’t have to do a lot of the things you did on this case, but you threw yourself into it, heart and soul, to find the monster who killed those girls. We found him. Hotch told me that he’s being sentenced to life without parole and all the evidence we gathered will ensure that he goes away.”

Spencer pulled away from you slightly at that point and you looked up at him. 

“I know there are cases that get to you and catch up to you when you least expect it, and I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me when things get difficult for you.”

You nodded in response and put your head back onto his chest, pulling him close.

“Spence?” You said into his jumper. 

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, thank you.”

You looked up at him and he smiled, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. You pulled away. It was too much for you.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“God Spence! I can’t keep doing this!” 

He looked at you, eyes full of concern.

“Spence it… every time, I cannot do this…” you took a deep breath and began pacing in the small room, it was now or never.

“God that first time you spoke to me last year when I couldn’t get the coffee machine to make me a hot chocolate, I knew I was going to have a great friend - you didn’t make a comment or look at me weirdly because I wanted a hot chocolate, you just smiled and told me that it was your favourite hot chocolate and said that you’d have someone to fight over the hot chocolate with - god Spence the look on your face! You were just so happy. And then a few months later when the office was out of hot chocolate and you asked if I wanted to go to Starbucks and get one even though it kinda sucks really, I think that’s when I realised that I was falling in love with you-“

“What?” Spencer interrupted you.

“Fuck Spence, I love you.”

At that, he broke into a full grin and laughed.

“C’mere Y/N.”

You could feel the anxiety building in you, your heart pounding. Slowly you made your way over to where Spencer was standing and looked up at him.

He bent his head down to yours and your lips met in a soft kiss. 

“God, I love you too. I was so scared you just wanted to be friends and I thought that even if I just got to hold you like earlier then that would be enough but-“

This time you cut his off by bringing your hand around to the back of his head and pulling your lips together. This time the kiss was explosive, your hands tangling themselves in his hair, his hands holding your head, fighting for dominance. 

You opened your mouth when you felt his tongue probing for access and you met his tongue with a soft moan. He pulled away slightly, grinning.

“You’re so perfect Y/N, so, so perfect. I love you so much.” He pulled you into a hug.

“I love you so much, Spence.”

You both crawled back into the bed, comfortable despite your work clothes, and snuggled into each other.

“Goodnight my love.” Spencer whispered.

“Goodnight, Spence, love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first every fan fiction, loosely based off a daydream I had. 
> 
> Inspiration for the fic title comes from the song "Caught Up" by Majid Jordan ft. Khalid
> 
> :)


End file.
